In Our Hearts, Music Hearts
by MegaEvolutionPikachu1988
Summary: So this was supposed to be a little one-shot, but then I made the end of first chapter, like not-so-being-able-to-stop-here kind of thing, and BAM, it just turns out as an actual story. Anyway, the ruffs come back at the age of 18(After dying from something) went they realise somthing very special between the ruffs and puffs. Enjoy!


**Back with a new story.**

**It was supposed to just be a one chapter one for my 'Soul Music' story, but I just had to turn it into an actual story.**

**Enjoy!**

"Well, that settles thoses fuckers" A young raven haired woman said, brushing dirt off of her clothes.

"Buttercup, it's rude to swear!" A young ginger haired woman said, looking at her younger sister.

Buttercup Utonium, middle child, has raven black hair going to her mid-back, with a triangle cut fringe covering half of of her emerald green eyes. She had a light green shirt on with a black stripe across it, black shorts, with black, white and dark green osiris'. Age 17.

"Phsh, Bloss, let it go" Buttercup said waving her hand at her.

Blossom Utonium, oldest child, has ginger hair in a low ponytail down to her knees, with a soft fringe partly covering her rosy pink eyes. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a black stripe across it, a black knee-high skirt, with red boots. Age 17.

"Guys, I think something's wrong with the ground?" A young golden blonded woman said, while looking at the ground.

"Why do you think that Bubbles?" Blossom asked

Bubbles Utonium, youngest child, has golden blonde hair in two low ponytails reaching her waist, with a fringe going down the sides of her face slightly covering her sky blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue knee-high dress with a black belt, white stockings, and black mary-janes. Age 17.

"Because, the grounds shaking!" Bubbles yelled, trying to grab the buliding next to her.

Next thing you know, a giant rock with three sections on it, comes busting out of the ground, along with random music staring to play.

**All I Ever Wanted-Basshunter**

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to see you smiling**

**I know that I love you**

**Oh baby why don't you see?**

The first boy with dark ginger hair, he had a red and black cap with strands of hair coming from it and underneath it, partly covering his deep red eyes. He had a red shirt on with a black stripe across it, black pants, with black and red converses. He was about 18.

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to see you smiling**

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to make you mine**

**I know that I love you**

**Oh baby why don't you see?**

**That all I ever wanted**

**Was you and me**

The second boy with jet black hair spiked up, with a spiked triangle-cut fringe covering half of his forest green eyes. He had the same thing on as the other boy, except in dark green. He was about 18 aswell.

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to see you smiling**

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to make you mine**

**I know that I love you**

**Oh baby why don't you see?**

**That all I ever wanted**

**Was you and me**

The last boyr with dirty blonde hair spiked on the sides of his head, with a spikey fringe going down the sides of his face slightly covering his ocean blue eyes. He had the same thing on as the other boys, but in a dark blue. He was about 18 too.

**Drop the bass**

**I'm so alone**

**Here on my own**

**And I'm waiting for you to come**

**I want to be a part of you**

**Think of all the things we could do**

Jet black hair sang.

**And everyday**

**You're in my head**

**I want to have you in my bed**

**You are the one**

**You're in my eyes**

**All I ever wanted in my life**

Dirty blonde hair sang.

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to see you smiling**

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to make you mine**

**I know that I love you**

**Oh baby why don't you see?**

**That all I ever wanted**

**Was you and me**

Dark ginger hair sang.

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to see you smiling**

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to make you mine**

**I know that I love you**

**Oh baby why don't you see?**

**That all I ever wanted**

**Was you and me**

Blonde hair sang.

**Are you ready?**

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to see you smiling**

**All I ever wanted**

**Was to make you mine**

**I know that I love you**

**Oh baby why don't you see?**

**That all I ever wanted**

**Was you and me**

**All I ever wanted**

Jet black hair sang.

"Who are you?" Buttercup yelled at the boys, mainly the jat black haired one.

"Aww, babe you don't remember?" The jet black haired one asked smirking.

"No, we don't please inform us" Blossom said rolling her eyes.

"Well, we look like you, so who do you think we are?" The dark ginger haired one said.

The girls thought for a moment, but still couldn't figre out who they were.

"I'm sorry, but we still don't know" Bubbles said politley.

"Oh, well let's just say that we can't blow up or grow this time" The dirty blonde haired one said.

"Oh my god, the Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom yelled suprised.

"Yep" The dark haired ginger one said.

"So that means that you're Brick..." Buttercup started pointing to the dark ginger one who nodded in response. "You're Boomer" She said pointing to the dirty blonde one who also nodded. "And Bitch" Buttercup laughing while pointing to the last one who growled in response.

"IT'S BUTCH!" He screamed at her causing her to laugh harder.

"Sure"

"What was with the song?" Bubbles asked as the boys came down from the rock.

"Well, boys, take your counter-parts and tell them yourselves" Brick said grabbing Blossom and flying off with her.

"Hey, you can't run off with my sister!" Buttercup yelled getting ready to run after him.

"But he his babe" Butch said grabbing her waist and flying off.

"Umm, what did you want to say Boomer?" Bubbles asked knowing she was just with him now.

"Well, you see it goes like this..."

**Oh, cliff hanger.**

**If you think about it, but I know what's gonna happen.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
